worldofvivefandomcom-20200215-history
Susan
Susan is a Generation 2 fur female, born to Asher and Starry. At somepoint, she found Toko and the Pack, and had cubs with him. Eventually, she would help with the Eme thing, and, also give a Poolborn named Wunjo four cubs as well. She was born in Summer, Year 2, and died in Winter, Year 3. Mutations and Markings *Standard Legs x2 *Little Round Ears *Tufted Tail *Simple Paws *Cape(Orange) *Leg Stripes(Yellow) *Summer Antennae(Yellow) *Summer Sun Markings(Yellow) *Tail Tip Marking(Yellow) *Clawed Wings Personality History Family *Asher(Father) *Starry(Mother) *Seredhiel(Sister) *Parfait(Brother) *Toko(First Mate) *Wunjo(Second Mate) *Macon(Son with Toko) *Zuki(Daughter with Toko) *Fergus(Son with Toko) *Billi(Daughter with Toko) *Gregory(Son with Wunjo) *Sowilo(Daughter with Wunjo) *Yugo(Son with Wunjo) *Dixie(Daughter with Wunjo) *Fayalite(Granddaughter from Macon and Ixen) *Kaias(Grandson from Macon and Ixen) *Whisper(Granddaughter from Macon and Ixen) *Beth(Granddaughter from Fergus and Oswin) *Berenice(Granddaughter from Fergus and Oswin) *Mumrick(Grandson from Fergus and Oswin) *Citru(Granddaughter from Fergus and Oswin) *Kumatora(Granddaughter from Billi and Malio) *Iorek(Grandson from Billi and Malio) *Zulati(Granddaughter from Billi and Malio) *Brynson(Grandson from Billi and Malio) *Azuna(Granddaughter from Gregory and Keezola) *Lazomix(Grandson from Gregory and Keezola) *Kape(Grandson from Sowilo and Karo) *Kairous(Grandson from Sowilo and Karo) *Cronus(Grandson from Sowilo and Karo) *Chuck(Grandson from Sowilo and Karo) *Zarabis(Grandson from Sowilo and Karo) *Korra(Granddaughter from Dixie and Oakley) *Mikko(Grandson from Dixie and Oakley) *Zubo(Grandson from Dixie and Oakley) *Miles(Grandson from Dixie and Oakley) *Zakuro(Granddaughter from Dixie and Oakley) *Naru(Granddaughter from Dixie and Fang) *Chupie(Granddaughter from Dixie and Fang) *Gemma(Granddaughter from Dixie and Fang) *Core(Grandson from Dixie and Fang) *Kyros(Great-Grandson from Fayalite and Oakley) *Helios(Great-Grandson from Beth and Charlie) *Citrus(Great-Granddaughter from Beth and Charlie) *Apollo(Great-Grandson from Beth and Charlie) *Thistle(Great-Granddaughter from Beth and Charlie) *Lilly(Great-Granddaughter from Beth and Charlie) *Tokki(Great-Granddaughter from Beth and Charlie) *Pit II(Great-Granddaughter from Mumrick and Cottie) *Bevel(Great-Granddaughter from Mumrick and Cottie) *Mordus(Great-Grandson from Mumrick and Cottie) *Kozan(Great-Grandson from Mumrick and Cottie) *Phoebus(Great-Grandson from Mumrick and Cottie) *Kurisumasu(Great-Granddaughter from Kumatora and Hisagi) *Zambros(Great-Grandson from Kumatora and Hisagi) *Tetra(Great-Granddaughter from Kumatora and Hisagi) *Holly(Great-Granddaughter from Kumatora and Hisagi) *Zarah(Great-Granddaughter from Kumatora and Hisagi) *Chris(Great-Grandson from Kumatora and Charlie) *Tiger(Great-Grandson from Kumatora and Charlie) *Tundra(Great-Granddaughter from Kumatora and Charlie) *Meadow(Great-Granddaughter from Kumatora and Charlie) *Zailis(Great-Grandson from Zulati and Jeffery) *Zamimi(Great-Granddaughter from Zulati and Jeffery) *Logikus(Great-Grandson from Zulati and Jeffery) *Beriadan(Great-Grandson from Zulati and Jeffery) *Eev(Great-Grandson from Zulati and Jeffery) *Tammy(Great-Granddaughter from Zulati and Jeffery) *Two stillborn Great-Grandchildren from Zubo and Amaria *Marilla(Great-Granddaughter from Zubo and Amaria) *Ehwaz(Great-Granddaughter from Zubo and Amaria) *Rhovanion(HYBRID)(Great-Grandson from Miles and Bellethiel) *Aria(Great-Granddaughter from Miles and Maona) *Reece(Great-Granddaughter from Miles and Maona) *Sheba(Great-Granddaughter from Miles and Maona) *Susie(GG-Granddaughter from Kyros and Nabooru) *Din(GG-Granddaughter from Kyros and Nabooru) *Zika(GG-Granddaughter/Great-Granddaughter from Tokki and Zarabis) *Frost(GG-Grandson/Great-Grandson from Tokki and Zarabis) *Vitalis(GG-Granddaughter/Great-Granddaughter from Tokki and Zarabis) *Azo(GG-Granddaughter/Great-Granddaughter from Tokki and Zarabis) *Aten(GG-Grandson/Great-Grandson from Apollo and Zakuro) *Fernnose(GG-Granddaughter/Great-Granddaughter from Apollo and Zakuro) *Sparrow(GG-Grandson/Great-Grandson from Apollo and Zakuro) *Dizzy(GG-Grandson/Great-Grandson from Apollo and Zakuro) *Llamor(HYBRID)(GG-Grandson from Lilly and Spark) *Dusty(GG-Grandson/Great-Grandson from Apollo and Gemma) Category:Fur Category:Generation 2 Category:Mutated Creature Category:Females Category:Red Category:Standard Legs Category:Little Round ears Category:Tufted Tail Category:Simple Paws Category:Cape(Fur) Category:Leg Stripes Category:Summer Antennae Category:Summer Sun Markings Category:Tail Tip Marking Category:Clawed Wings Category:The Pack Category:Orchard Fur Category:Deceased Character Category:Ancestor Character